Starting Fresh
by taintedredrose3
Summary: A girl that goes through many hardships: Abuse, Slavery, and the death of one of the only people she cared about manages to escape her chains and start fresh, unfortunately even after she leaves behind her chains she gains a collar and becomes a state dog, taking her on an entirely new kind of adventure. Oc/Envy or Oc/Edward I haven't decided yet, though I am taking votes.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know this is king of strange for a story beginning but stay with me please, and I'm sorry but the Elric's don't really come in until around chapter eight and most of the stuff in the beginning is her life leading until she meets everybody. This entire story pretty much is going to be first person from my Oc's point of view, and maybe later in the story I might have some POV switches I will also have a vote for pairings I was thinking Oc/Ed or Oc/Envy, just put your votes in the reviews please :) **

**P.s This story has a lot of angst and depressingness, not for the faint hearted.**

* * *

I watched from a crack in the doorway, not in fear but in morbid curiosity, staring as the man stabbed the woman again and again, viciously and violently. The colour red was staining the walls and the mans clothing, this woman wasn't the first who's blood stained the walls and I doubted she would be the last. However in all those other times there had never been this much blood. 'I think he's messed up this time'.

She watched as the sadistic smile came over his face and he stopped stabbing the woman who was long since dead, and started removing her limbs adding them to piles as he went. When finally he had only her torso left he stared in horror, not at what he had done, but because he had ruined the merchandise. The torso was torn to badly to reconnect any of the limbs from any other females he had killed, Which means he would be short one dolly.

He stared at it for a minute as though deciding something, then nodded to himself starting to work. He got his sewing kit and started piecing the body parts back together, building up dolls and then brushing their hair and putting make up on them to make them seem more alive, as soon as he finished rebuilding them, dressing them and propping them he started loading them into boxes, and hammering the lid down.

"Eliza" He called out turning towards the door where I was still crouched. I stood slowly patting down my dress and combing my hands through my fire red curly hair. I pushed the door open slowly.

"Yes, daddy?" I asked approaching him cautiously and slowly and though wary to startle him.

"You like daddy's dolls right sweetie?" He asked.

"Yes, daddy" I replied quietly, 'No I don't, they're hideous'

"Oh good, well you see daddy's boss likes them because they're interesting, unfortunately, daddy is one short this month, but I think daddy's boss would be more than happy with a little doll like you, don't you think?" He said, turning his sadistic smile down on me and reaching for me, as I turned to run away.

"Oh now where to you think your going? Don't you want to be part of the collection? Don't you want to be like your mommy?" He asked cackling and then he threw me down into a crate and slamming the lid down before I could do anything.

I felt something wet trailing down my neck, I reached back to feel for what it was but when I reached the base of my neck and pressed down all I could feel was pain, it exploded in my brain in waves, and suddenly it was hard to think almost as if I was falling asleep.

I wondered briefly if I would die. Dying at five years old doesn't seem like a good way to go, but I guess I can't help it. If I die, I die, I can accept that.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was more of an introduction than an actual chapter but don't worry I promise the chapters will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry but the Elric's don't really come in until around chapter eight and most of the stuff in the beginning is her life leading until she meets everybody. This entire story pretty much is going to be first person from my Oc's point of view, and maybe later in the story I might have some POV switches I will also have a vote for pairings I was thinking Oc/Ed or Oc/Envy, just put your votes in the reviews please :)**

**P.s This story has a lot of angst and depressingness, not for the faint hearted.**

I woke up, bolting off the straw mat I was given in my tiny hut after I was bought to work for slavery. Noticing it was still dark I shivered, I hadn't liked the dark since a year ago when my dad sent me to the man. In some ways I was scared of him, but in others I was thankful, being with the man working as his slave, picking cotton, meager food rations, and poor living conditions are all fine things to worry about as long as I didn't have to go through the brutal torture I went through with my father everything was fine.

I decided to start early this morning, walking outside, brushed back the meager flap I had as a door I picked up the sacks that were easily my height if not bigger and set off towards the fields, I was glad my hut was further away than every one else's and almost no one knew I was here. As I started carefully, but efficiently pulling tufts of cotton and stuffing them in the sacks, I began pondering the system here.

Every slave here is treated basically the same no matter what age, me being a six year old prodigy in intelligence is being treated the same as all the other men and women slaves here. We got a small hut usually having to share (me being the exception for now) every morning a bunch of bags would be placed just outside the door, all day we worked to fill them, each one we filled we could take to the "market square" which is really just a bunch of tables filled with different goods, for instance If I filled one bag full of cotton I could trade it for a slice of bread, or a scrap of cloth and thread to mend clothing. Now that I actually think about it, it's almost like a government and country here. The bags of cotton where currency the guards were the police and the man was the king. The only thing different about this country from other ones is that once you get here... you can never leave.

I finished filling the bag in my hand and tied it off, grabbing a new one automatically.

Despite, my superior intelligence and literacy I wasn't allowed books. I'm not allowed to further my education, I will never be free. This doesn't seem fair. What was the point in learning to read, write, and speak properly if I cant use it?

My teacher would be ashamed of me, not being able to use my skills.

Finishing another bag and tying it off, the same as the first, I remembered.

_My neighbours when I was four owned a butcher shop, but unlike other kids the blood didn't scare me, and I would always watch Mrs. Curtis practice fighting, imagining that one day I would be able to fight like that to beat my father._

_After a few days she noticed my watching from my yard and smiled, beckoning me over, I walked over slowly, wary and expecting the worst. But instead of what I expected, she showed me something, something that to me, was like magic, and to her utter shock even though I was only four, I clearly said _

_"Teach me" Staring up at her determination, sparked in my eyes._

_After she got over her shock she laughed at me full out._

_"You want me to teach you alchemy? What's your name? How old are you? Can you even read or write or fight?" She asked._

_"Yes, I want to know what you call alchemy, my name is Eliza Winters, I do not know my actual day of birth but I have seen four years give or take, I have a basic understanding of reading and writing that I picked up from my mother, and the only fighting I know is what I gathered through watching you."_

_She sputtered again clearly surprised I had answered in such clarity and surprised by my age._

_"What? Your only four? How do you speak so well?"_

_"I have, from what I can understand through books at the library, a photographic memory, I can remember each and every detail of everything I have ever seen."_

_ "Well be that as it may, you're to young." She had told me before going back into her house._

I tied off another bag.

After she denied me, I went to library reading as many books as possible on alchemy,I still remember each and every word I read in all of those, but the one that struck me most was _Blood Alchemy _while at the library I honed my reading, writing and alchemy skills, learning as much as I could than going home and watching her fighting, imitating her styles and training listening to her as she spoke to herself during training.

"All is one, and one is all" It didn't take me long to figure out the meaning behind that, I am the one and the world is the all.

After about three months she gave up and decided to teach me what she knows.

Still now every day after I finish filling five bags I practice all these sets and hone my skills hoping to be stronger.

But what am I trying to be stronger for? What purpose do I have? And then I realized if I'm in here I can't have a purpose, so my new goal should be to get out so I can find my own purpose.

I tied off a fifth bag and steeled my resolve.

'This is it, I have a reason.' My eyes became determined and my will was renewed.

I can do this.

* * *

**Whoo sorry for the wait. I actually just recently moved so I've been kind of busy. **

**Thank you for your reviews, and so far the vote is **

**Envy/Oc - 1**

**Edward/oc - 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry but the Elric's don't really come in until around chapter eight and most of the stuff in the beginning is her life leading until she meets everybody. This entire story pretty much is going to be first person from my Oc's point of view, and maybe later in the story I might have some POV switches I will also have a vote for pairings I was thinking Oc/Ed or Oc/Envy, just put your votes in the reviews please :)**

**P.s This story has a lot of angst and depressingness, not for the faint hearted.**

"HEY, WAKE UP" I heard a shout and felt a boot connect with my side multiple times before I actually moved to get up. Yes I knew it would leave a bruise but it didn't really hurt so it doesn't really matter.

I stood slowly, opening my eyes as I went, and glared up at the guards briefly noticing a frail looking woman behind them.

"This is your new roommate I suggest you get along" He sneered shoving the woman towards me, as his friend left, and then following him out. I side stepped and let the woman stumble behind me before she righted herself.

The woman behind me sighed and sat down on the ground so I spun to face her, before I could say anything she spoke.

"Hey there, sweetie my name is Hanna, how old are you?" I scoffed, how dare she treat me like a child?

"Hello, _Hanna _I don't know exactly how long you've been here for, but I'm only seven and I've been here for two years already and any normal person my age would have died along time ago, so I suggest you don't treat me like a child, just keep to your business and I will keep to mine." I said glaring at her, before marching to the flap of my hut and storming out, grabbing the bags on my way.

As I left my- our hut I noticed Hanna's bed mat in the doorway, but decided to leave it for her to take care of. I got to the fields and placed my bags down counting up how many I had here and the number of bags I had at the hut, that's four I will fill up today and I have around seven or eight saved up, for regular goods so I should be able to buy what I need.

I started tallying as I filled the bags.

Four patches, I could afford with the four from today.

I could buy a bag of rice with two.

Extra straw with another two.

Four jugs of water, with two more.

And I suppose I could buy the lady- I mean Hanna something to apologize for how I acted earlier.

I glanced up and realized I had missed lunch and filled up two of the bags a lot faster than I normally would have. Tying both of them off, I moved to a new section of the field that was closer to my hut I began to pick again.

Hmm... that will take a lot of trips especially to move the water. Well that's okay I'm going to finish up early today anyway. I spent the rest of the time picking, pondering the new lady.

After I finished I picked up the four bags and returned to the hut, finding that Hanna had grabbed her mat and had fallen asleep, then I noticed that she had used my blanket and pillow I made myself, I sighed and re-exited the hut still carrying the four bags I headed towards the market square.

As I walked I narrowed my icy blue eyes at anyone who looked at me for longer than ten seconds, wary of them. I first traded the four bags with me for the cloth before walking the fifteen minutes back to my hut.

Opening the flap slowly I saw that the lady was still asleep so I carefully walked over and set my newly acquired goods on the small table I had in the corner, before walking over the closet and pulling out the cotton bags I had stashed in there.

Counting up, I got the water in two trips, the straw in the trips after, then I got the bag of rice and decided to buy a long piece of cloth with the two remaining bags hoping to make the woman a small blanket and pillow of her own.

I settled everything I bought in the middle of the room, and grabbed one of the extra bags for the cotton and went out and picked about half a bags worth.

Coming back to the hut, I opened the flap quietly as I had been throughout the day, only to find the woman awake and staring at the stuff in the center of the room.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" She asked.

"I bought it, with the cotton, you really haven't been here long have you?" I asked coming farther into the room and arranging the stuff in to piles so it would be easier to move.

The cloth, I stored on the top shelf of the closet, then I moved half of the water closer to the closet moving some of my clothes out of the way I lifted up a board and climbed down the ladder into the room I hollowed out below using my alchemy It was massive compared to the space above I had a small fire pit in the center that I went and stocked up wood for every month using bags of cotton I save up periodically. Starting a quick fire, I walked back to the steps,

"Could you please pass the stuff down, then come join me?" I called up.

"Sure" she replied.

I walked back to the ladder, and grabbed the stuff as she passed it down, carrying it to the middle of the room I set it down and waited for her to get down.

"How did you get all this stuff down here without help before?" She asked looking around.

"I used alchemy and made stairs going straight down here but I figured since you're here as well now, you could start pulling you're own weight.

"You can do alchemy? At such a young age?" She asked walking towards me to see what I'm doing.

"Yes I can, and I'm seven years old, I'm not that young" I replied as I finished drawing my transmutation circle. I moved all of the straw to the center then retreated out of the circle, and activated it, turning the straw to bread.

Grabbing the three loafs I moved them to the side of the room and set them on the ledge.

Moving back to the transmutation circle I saw Hanna looking at me in awe, I smiled a little and changed the transmutation circle before setting the pale blue cloth and dumping the bag of cotton out into the center of the circle. I activated the transmutation, and after the blue light died down I lifted the soft blanket and fluffy pillow up before turning around and handing them to Hanna.

"I'm sorry for how I acted this morning, and I hope we do get along, I just haven't really spoken to someone in a long time, my name Is Eliza."

"Eliza, I'm really happy to meet you, and I'm sorry you've been here for so long, but I hope you grow to like me, because I really want to be friends, I will certainly try to pull my weight and help you as much as I can." She agreed smiling at me. That smile caused her blue eyes to light up, and so when she opened her arms for a hug, I immediately ran into them.

It could have been my craving for attention, or my lack of human affection, or maybe it was just the familiarity of blue eyes that reminded me so much of my mothers, but I knew that for some reason I would come to trust this woman no matter how hard I tried. And so I just gave up, deciding not to fight at all and vowing to protect her.

**Pairing votes are as followed:**

**Envy/Oc - 2**

**Edward/Oc - 2**

**Please Pm me or leave your vote In a review, or you could just review to tell me what you think, that would also be appreciated :)**


End file.
